


summer lovin':  shunk week 2017

by EmmaLuLuChu



Series: Ship Weeks [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: DFAB Hunk, Domestic Bliss, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hunk, Multi, ShunkWeek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: summer lovin', had me a blastsummer lovin', happened so fast~spotlight's on our boys and i'm screaming





	1. summer

**Author's Note:**

> day late and short but i updated my shunk story yesterday so...... that kind of counts???
> 
> snanyways here's dem boys

Day One: Winter/ **Summer**

Loving Hunk was like loving the ocean.

The soft and warm sand was like his tanned skin, almost always warm no matter the weather and softer than the thickest velvet ever created. His temperament was that of the waves, calm and gentle or crashing and wild but could provide a balm when Shiro felt that things were simply too much. The ever changing nature of the beach and the sea directly reflected that of Hunk’s gender, one week he’s a boy then the next day she’s a girl and maybe two weeks later they’re just simply them.

So when summer came of course all it did was remind Shiro of the love of his life, of the beauty and awe he felt whether Hunk pulled their hair back in a ponytail or twisted it with braids and flowers, how Hunk would eagerly hunt Shiro down to show off the shells they found or shyly ask him to build a sandcastle with them, made him wonder how to show the other how much Hunk was the sand and sea of Shiro’s world.

After they built their dream sandcastle it promptly got knocked down when Shiro proposed to Hunk.

 


	2. future

Day Two: Past/ **Future**

Hunk had a sort of plan for life. There was no specific timeline he had wanted to follow, just knew one day he dreamed of finding someone to settle down with and maybe have a child or two also.

He’d never expected how soon it would happen though. Shiro was  _ perfect  _ and somehow he also wanted to spend the rest of his life with him too.

They’d just come back from their honeymoon in Hunk’s home islands, they had a small ceremony there and invited a few close friends, when now he was met with the next part of his checklist; children.

Shiro never showed any dislike towards kids and had even said he had wanted his own someday too, at this point Hunk knew the tough part of this would be  _ how  _ to have their kids.

Hunk was DFAB and genderfluid, and knew that he still wanted to birth his own children. He agonized over admitting this to Shiro though, irrational fears muddling his brain and leaving him stumbling.

He really thought that it would go over messy for some reason when Shiro finally breached the subject as they cooked dinner one night.

“You can tell me if this is too early to talk about, but how did we want to have kids?”

Hunk took in a deep breath, looking up from the toppings he was frying up to Shiro as he kept an eye on their pasta.

“I um, wanted to carry them. Like, me get pregnant and carry them to term.”

He held his breath, just waiting for Shiro’s reaction, but blanked when he felt a kiss pressed to his cheek.

“Okay, when do we want to start trying?”

Once again Hunk’s worrying was over nothing and he thanked whoever he pleased for being given Shiro in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from this point on there's mild pregnancy talks/happenings so if that's not you're thing whoops


	3. flowers and their meanings

Day Three: peony, bashfulness and moon lily, vulnerability

 

_Look it’s you as a flower!!! Bright and soft and fluffy!!!!!_

Hunk snickered over her phone, tapping out a response,

  _Stop it omg that’s the fifth time you’ve sent a picture of that flower_

_you do this every time you go on a walk!_

The response was almost immediate,

_It’s the only reason I use this route ;)_

Hunk had to cover her face with her hands, blushing and quietly squealing at the realization that her husband purposefully went the same way, even though he complained it was inconvenient because there was no sidewalks, all because he could pass by a flower that reminded him of her.

~

Out of nowhere the flower boxes hanging outside their kitchen window looked to have the soil tossed up and nicely soaked, and Shiro had mostly left it unquestioned. He figured it was his partner’s doing, some herbs and spices for their cooking. Most times it was covered by a curtain too and he left it be.

He passed by it one day and did a double take when he saw the curtain open and a plant that definitely wasn’t meant for cooking.

“Oh it’s close to blooming! We need to check on it tonight.”

Shiro was surprised when they checked later on, after the sun had set, and the buds had unfolded, white petals open wide and almost glowing in the dark.

It was Shiro’s turn to blush when he realized his partner had specifically picked, planted, and placed those flowers there because they reminded them of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls forgive for the different paragraph alignments and the flower meanings are kind of just randomly pulled from a shit ton of other meanings for these flowers
> 
> this was also an excuse to share the picture of a flower i found while out walking that like had me nearly crying bcs it's perfectly Hunk


	4. hurting

Day Four: Healing/ **Hurting**

Hunk had been outside for a couple hours now. She’d done so quietly and Shiro knew she needed the space.

The trying part of having a kid wasn’t working out well.

They’ve had two false alarms and Hunk had been in pain when there had been a successful impregnation, except it had started to grow in one of Hunk's tubes and not in the womb as it should’ve.

Obviously Hunk had been taking it hard. When the false alarms happened Hunk had been a boy, but this was the first that Hunk had been a girl, and in time for the ectopic pregnancy. Of course it was the one where she’d been in pain, gasping and crying from the sharp stabs going through her pelvis and stomach.

It was caught early enough that surgery wasn’t needed, and Hunk just had to have a shot of methotrexate. They’d just come back from a check-up to make sure there was no side effects and got the okay that Hunk would be fine.

Physically sure, but mentally?

Shiro finally let himself out into their backyard, looking down to where Hunk sat on the edge of the sandbox there. The previous family they’d bought the house from had children and had built the sandbox so they could play outside. Hunk had been excited to have their own kid playing in it but lately it had only served as a place of solitude for her.

When he reached her, Shiro found Hunk doing what she always did to comfort herself, dig her feet into the sand and draw spirals with her finger next to them.

After they sat for long enough, Shiro also kicking off his shoes and letting them sink into the sand, Hunk finally spoke up,

“I feel like a failure.”

Shiro stayed quiet, but shifted closer so their shoulders pressed together so she knew he was listening.

“Like. . . the false alarms weren’t super bad, but god, an egg fertilized in my tube. That seems like a fine way to say _Don’t ever have kids._ It’s nowhere near as bad as a miscarriage, but it still feels bad.”

She paused after that, before she weakly dropped her head onto his shoulder, and Hunk’s whisper was barely heard,

“I feel like I failed you.”

Shiro finally spoke then, because he’ll be damned if he let Hunk go another moment thinking that,

“You haven’t, you’ve already made me happier than I could ever be. You didn’t fail me, and you’re not a failure. Getting pregnant takes time and it’s not a magical experience that goes right every-time.”

He wrapped an arm around Hunk, holding her tighter to his body, and leaned in close to press a kiss to her hair.

“Don’t ever think your success should be tied to your ability to carry a child.”

They stayed out there until the sky began to darken and fireflies danced around them, holding the other close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a smidgen of sad, originally was planning to put in a miscarriage but i feel like i over-do that when i come up with pregnancy stories. ectopic is still in that same vein but not as upsetting, since most times it happens before the person is even aware they're pregnant.
> 
> and some advanced warning,,,,,, next fill is gonna be,,,, slightly steamy,,


	5. give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SLIGHTLY NSFW!!!!!!
> 
> it's not enough to go over the teen rating and vague

Day Five:  **Give** /Take

Of the two of them Hunk always gave the most. It was simply their nature to give, whether it was cooking for others, lending them an ear, or hugging someone when they needed it most.

Shiro gave when he could, and enjoyed every chance he got to make Hunk blush and smile and feel important.

He especially took to that when Hunk finally got pregnant.

The first trimester was a roller-coaster ride, a whirlwind of double checking the information they had been looking at, registering for first time parent classes and making all sorts of appointments, and the meanwhile Hunk completely cut certain foods out so as not to risk miscarriage. Shiro never thought anybody could be so sad looking longingly at deli meats.

They were now in the second trimester and the were in the metaphorical eye of the storm. Hunk didn’t experience morning sickness or the bad headaches they had previously had, and their stomach became even firmer and rounder as the body inside began to grow. It was a challenge to find appropriate clothes for Hunk’s changing gender and handle the dysphoria they knew would happen, but Shiro gave what he could to help.

That included some other things too.

Between new aches and nasal congestion Hunk’s body was also in need of relief that medicine or heating pads couldn’t provide.

Hunk gasped out into the air, body shivering as a hand went down to clutch at Shiro’s head. His other went down to grip at the sheets, right next to where the pillow had been wedged under his hips.

“O-Okay! You-Yeah you did it okay, you proved me wrong baby- _ mmmmf! _ ”

Hunk jolted up into the sensation, rolling his hips as best he could before the onslaught stopped. He melted back into the bed, chest heaving as he felt the towel get pulled gently from underneath and wiped over his twitching legs. Soon Hunk was propped up at the head of their bed, hand gently rubbing over his stomach as he waited for Shiro to come back from cleaning his mouth.

The kiss Shiro gave him made Hunk hum and reciprocate as best he could, which quickly turned to a laugh when they broke apart and Shiro shot him a proud grin,

“Told you I could get you to.”

Hunk rolled his eyes, relaxing as Shiro’s hand joined his on the rounded brown stomach, fingertips tracing designs that their baby could experience in some way.

“You give me plenty of help getting there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s w eats,,,,
> 
> this is the only nsfw in the rest of these fills so yeah,,,


	6. kindess

Day Six:  **Kindness** /Sadness

The third trimester was turning out to be hell in a hand-basket.

There was a lot of doctors appointments Hunk had to go to, which stressed them out and made their body ache from being essentially on the move, which was always aching anyways because their little bundle of joy was seemingly always up at the wrong times and keeping both Hunk and Shiro awake. Late night fast food runs were increasing and they had to pack an emergency change of clothes in case Hunk sneezed, so they were both doing great.

Heightened hormones were also a thing too, so when Hunk came back to the waiting room sniffling and chin wobbling Shiro was immediately standing and wrapping his arms around them.

“Hey baby what happened?”

Hunk buried their face into Shiro’s chest, saying something but the words were muffled. Shiro rubbed his hands a few times up and down their back, feeling his shirt get damp, and gently asked again,

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear what you said, could you repeat it?”

It took a moment, but Hunk lifted their head, teary eyes looking up at Shiro, and half-whined half-weeped,

“There was a child and-and their mom in the back, and the child she looked at me and she-her face lit up and she-she said I was the biggest, most beautifullest tan person she ever saw-”

They pushed their head back into Shiro’s chest, now full blown crying. Shiro couldn’t help but smile into Hunk’s hair, pressing a kiss to it,

“Well, she was definitely correct.”

That was how Shiro wound up on the floor with his crying partner in his lap in the middle of a waiting room.

This was his favorite moment of the entire pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that child was me when i was maybe four? three? i just saw a beautifully big and pretty black lady and i had to tell her that. i hope that comment made her happy :)


	7. free

Day Seven:  **Free day** /Role Reversal

 

10:04 am

 

They were having friends over, Hunk was due next week so Shiro had invited them over to enjoy some time relaxing before they had to go check in at the hospital.

Lance had been telling a joke that had everybody laughing, Hunk the loudest, and Shiro was simply happy to see his husband so carefree.

Hunk was the first to calm down, smiling and turning to Shiro.

“Hey Honey, I think my water broke.”

The silence was so sudden it was way too comedic. Shiro blinked, felt his eyebrow twitch.

“But-I-Are you sure?”

Hunk nodded without hesitation, glancing down to his lap, “Yeah, I think I also leaked through the pad and onto the couch. Oops.”

Pidge sunk into the loveseat, hands over their face and howling with laughter.

Keith and Allura were kind enough to stay behind and lock up their house as Shiro did his best not to slip into the stereotypical panicking soon to be father trope and Hunk just smiled and rubbed his belly as they drove.

 

5:17 pm

 

Hours.  _ Hours  _ of pain and breathing and vomiting and waiting waiting  _ waiting. _

Hunk had cried, swore, almost sprained Shiro’s fingers, was almost in a constant state of feeling gross whether it was from sweating or other excrements, and that last push where everything felt like fire was going to haunt him for  _ months  _ afterwards.

But it was all worth it to hear that tiny, gurgling cry.

That moment seemed to last for so long, Hunk panting and staring at the ceiling as Shiro stared at him, that simple cry out echoing in both of their ears. Their clasped hands squeezed each other just that bit tighter and the moment ended, that final realization that they were parents now.

Time sped up again, everything passing in a blur and only slowing down to a normal pace the moment the midwife stepped up, beaming at the two.

“You’re the new parents of a beautiful baby boy! Let's get him tucked in now, shall we?”

There was some rearranging, shifting the gown to the side and settling  _ their new baby  _ into the bandeau his mothers had sent him so the babe could be snuggled into his birth parents warmth, but soon the room emptied save for the new family that had come to be.

It all felt perfect, Hunk reclined back against the bed, Shiro close to his side and staring down in pure awe of what they made together, the soft skin pressed along the swell of Hunk’s chest, their new baby’s head covered by the hospital’s blue newborn baby cap hiding their brown wisps of hair that would darken to black.

Hunk wanted to keep his eyes open, couldn’t stop watching the way his child breathed and stared out at the room, but he could feel them growing heavy. Shiro pressing a kiss to his forehead was all he needed to close them, his son and husband following closely after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they name the baby Bailey and he has Shiro's eyes and Hunk's nose
> 
> so much thanks to everybody who commented on this! it's been a couple years since i last did a ship week and i forgot how good it can be to go off a list of prompts and just make more content.
> 
> i. may or may not do a quick oneshot in the future about this lovely family i fucking love kidfics


End file.
